Image display panels in which pixel circuits having electroluminescent (EL) elements are arranged in a matrix and image display devices (hereafter referred to as “organic EL displays” as appropriate) using such image display panels have been commercialized in recent years.
An EL element emits light when a current flows through a light emitting layer formed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. Each pixel circuit includes a plurality of transistors. A plurality of types of gate signal lines for controlling the transistors of each pixel circuit are formed in the image display panel.
The gate signal lines are each connected to a chip on film (COF) that includes a gate drive integrated circuit (hereafter referred to as “gate driver IC” as appropriate) for driving the gate signal line. The COF generates a gate signal line voltage using a voltage from a predetermined power source and applies the gate signal line voltage to the gate signal line, according to an instruction from a timing controller (TCON).